


To Be Human[A Supernatural Fanfiction]

by littlestatesman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestatesman/pseuds/littlestatesman
Summary: Tillie Alonzo is young hunter who happens upon the Winchesters during a hunt for a wendigo. Tag along on her misadventures with a socially awkward angel, the brothers who destined to save the world, and even the son of the literal devil.{I don't own any of the Supernatural characters, just my OCs and I will be making some episodes up as I go along. DO NOT STEAL!!}
Relationships: Castiel/Original Female Character, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Supernatural/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	1. To Be Human: 1997

A man stood on a latter in his yard, hanging lanterns for his daughter's birthday in two days. Inside the house, his wife was prepping dinner for their family. Their daughter, was reading at the dining room table. 

"I'll be right there!!" The wife, Marta, called out when she heard a knock at the door. The man, Enrique, came inside through the back door and walked over to his daughter. Placing a kiss on the top of her head in the process.

"What do you you want for your birthday this year?" He questioned. The little girl opened her mouth to answer but closed it when a scream and a crash were heard throughout the house. Enrique's head snapped up in alarm. 

"Mi hijita, go upstairs and hide in my closet. Do not come out until I say." Enrique said in a worried but demanding tone. The little girl nodded her head and ran up the stairs. 

From within the walls of the closet, she could hear fighting and crashing downstairs. She waited for what seemed like hours. The little girl looked around the closet for anything to pass the time. She found a box shaped present with a card attached to it. 

She opened the present and saw that it was a walkman with a mixtape labeled, "Feliz cumpleanos, mi corazon". The little girl clutched the gift tightly to her chest and put her father's cold weather jacket around her shoulders. 

Footsteps were heard in her parents room. She put her free hand over her mouth to stop any noise from escaping. The door to the closet flew open and she let out a small scream in surprise. There was a man with a brown jacket and a knife in his hand. 

"Hey there, sweetie." He said in a gruff voice. "My name is John Winchester. I'm here to help you."


	2. To Be Human: Wendigo

{Be warned, canon violence and non-canon violence ahead.}

The sound of a young hunter’s boots were heard against the dirt floor of Blackwater Ridge. Young Tillie Alonzo was walking towards the Ranger Station in hopes to get some information on the suspicious activity in the small Colorado town. 

Tillie might not look like much, but she was definitely a hunter. She had dark brown hair, warm ivory skin, dark chocolate brown eyes, and wore the classic jacket and jean attire of a hunter. She grew up with the knowledge of the supernatural evil for a minute and was mentored in the basics. And for the past two months, she was by herself.

Ran off to catch a case, one that she could do on her own. Tillie began to think about how her actions might have left a pretty bad dent in her relationship with Ellen. 

Especially since she left a goddamn note.

But her thoughts were cut short when she came into contact with something. Or rather, someone. 

Tillie felt herself fall onto the ground and began to rub her head from the impact of when she came into contact with the person. 

“Why don’t you watch where you’re going, kid?” A voice said. 

“Why don’t you watch where you’re going, dickwad.” Tillie retorted. She looked up to see two young men standing above her. One was taller than the other and had a shaggy mop of hair. The shorter one had a leather jacket and cropped hair. 

The taller of the two looked down at her in concern, whilst the shorty looked a tad bit annoyed at her response.

“Are you alright, at least?” The taller one asked. He offered his hand to help her off the ground. She took hold of his hand and got off the ground. He gave her an apologetic smile.

“I’m fine.” Tillie said curtly. The taller one nodded his head in response. 

“I’m Sam.” He said to her. He stuck his hand out in hope that the situation would smooth over. Tillie grabbed his hand and shook it. 

“This is my brother, Dean. Sorry if he bumped into you.” Sam said gesturing to Dean. Tillie gave a curt nod to the shorter brother, who did the same in response. 

“Annie. Annie Joan.” Tillie said to the brothers, using one of her many aliases. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re alright, Annie.” Sam said. She gave him a small smile in response, hoping that the conversation would end and she would go do some more research. 

Tillie walked away from the brothers just as they were going to enter the Ranger station. As she was walking away, she could her one of them mumble, “That was rude.”

Tillie saw one of the rangers get her things out of her car. She walked over to the struggling ranger who looked like she was having a tough time getting some of the things from the trunk. 

“Here,” Tillie said as she grabbed one of the boxes from the ranger’s car, “let me help.” 

The ranger let out a relieved sigh when she saw the 14 year old girl. 

“Thank you.” She said sincerely. 

“I mean, it’s like my third week here.” The ranger explained. Tillie gave her a smile and began grabbing the box and walked alongside the ranger. 

“Do you think it’s safe? Going out there?” Tillie asked the ranger in hopes of answers. The ranger gave Tillie a confused look. 

“Why do you want to know if it’s safe?” The ranger questioned. 

“Well, my birthday’s coming up and my folks wanna take me hiking up at Blackwater Ridge. Apparently it’s like a family tradition or something.” Tillie lied through her teeth.

Yes, she knew lying was bad. She was taught the basics of that, but nobody’s gonna believe that a 14 year old hunts things that go bump in the night. 

The ranger gave her a suspicious look before saying, “I’m not sure, kid. There’s a lot of wildlife that’s pretty territorial.” 

Tillie gave the ranger a curt nod before unloading the boxes onto her desk. 

“Thanks again for your help....” The ranger trailed off.

“Annie. Annie Joan.” Tillie said before sticking out her hand. The ranger took Tillie’s hand and gave her a brief shake. 

Tillie left the ranger station soon after and began to dwell into her thoughts. 

Wildlife? 

Someone going missing? 

She was in for a treat.

============================================

Tillie sat on a bar-stool in the local bar and began to look through her journal. It wasn’t filled to the brim with knowledge on the supernatural, but it was filled nontheless. 

The barkeep had been nice enough to let a minor stay in his building as long as she didn’t order alcohol. Tillie was studying up on what she needed to kill the damn thing, when she heard someone sit next to her. 

From the corner of her eye she could see that it was a drunk guy who wore a stupid smile on his face. 

“You need some help?” The man asked. Tillie side glanced the guy and went back to reading. 

“You look like a nice girl.” The man slurred. 

Not only was the guy drunk, he was perv!!

“No thanks. I’m good.” Tillie dismissed. The man let out a short scoff before leaning in closer. 

“I think that you wanna ride home.” The man said lowly.

“I told you, I’m good.” Tillie dismissed again. 

She felt a hand drifting on her thigh. Her jaw clenched in anger, and let out a short huff. She grabbed the man’s arm and the back of his neck, and slammed him on the top of the bar. His head bounced from the impact. The man held his head in pain before facing Tillie.

“You little bitch!!” He spat. He was about to lunge, when Tillie felt two hands fall rest onto her shoulders.

“You’re in so much trouble when Mom and Dad find out where you are.” She heard someone say. Tillie looked up to see the two brothers from earlier standing behind her. Dean was the one holding her shoulders. Sam began to gather her things. 

“Step away, pal.” The drunk said angrily. 

“Sorry for our little sister here. She told us she was staying with a friend.” Sam lied to the guy. 

“Yeah, she’s always getting into trouble like this.” Dean added. 

“Hey, I didn-” Tillie was cut off by Dean covering her mouth with his hand. 

“So, I guess we’ll leave now.” Dean said while dragging Tillie and Sam with him.

===========================================

When they got outside into the parking lot, Tillie bit down on Dean’s hand so he would release her from his hold. 

“What the hell?!” Dean exclaimed, holding his hand where the young girl bit him. 

“I didn’t ask for your help in there, pendejo.” Tillie said angrily. 

Dean scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

“Really? Cause by looks of things, you were about to start a bar-fight.” Dean said frusterated.

“Look, I have enough on my plate already. Give me my things, and I’ll be out of your hair.” Tillie said reaching for her bag and journal.

Sam pulled away, and Dean grabbed the journal.

“Why are you in a bar by yourself?” Sam asked this time.

“It doesn’t matter. Give me my stuff.” She said reaching for the journal. Dean pulled away, noticing that she was more concerned about the journal.

Dean opened the book and began to flip through the pages. His eyes widening as he scanned each page carefully. He looked at Tillie and passed her journal to Sam against her protests. 

Sam furrowed his eyebrows as he flipped through the pages.

“So how long you been hunting, kid?” Dean asked.

Tillie clenched her jaw before answering.

“Seven years.”

“But you’re a kid.” Dean stated.

“So what? I hunt, it’s not like I don’t know what I’m doing.” Tillie retorted.

“But still, this life isn’t for you.” Sam spoke up. 

Tillie gave them both a look before pinching the bridge of her nose.

“I have been hunting for a while now, so I don’t need your input.” Tillie said while grabbing her things from both brothers. She could tell by their faces, they were still processing the information.

“Who died?” Dean asked. His eyes met hers, looking for an answer.

To him, he didn’t see her try and act tough. Instead he saw someone who had their whole life uprooted by something happening to them.

“My parents. Back in ‘97, they were killed by werewolves.” She said looking down at her boots.

“You know, revenge isn’t always the best answer.” Dean said softly. Sam furrowed an eyebrow at his brother. 

“I know. But I’m not doing this for them, they’re gone. I’m doing this for me.” Tillie explained. 

Both brothers exchanged a look with each other. Tillie put the journal in her backpack and began walking away from the duo.

“Hey, where you going?” Dean asked when he saw the younger hunter walking away. 

“It’s your guys’ case. I’m heading out.” She said with no emotion. 

“We could use your help with this. We’re heading over to somebody named ‘Mr. Shaw’ to see if he has any information.” Sam said.

“Have you never heard of ‘stranger danger’?” Tillie asked with sarcasm.

“Look, kid, just help us out with this and you can go your own way.” Dean breathed out with frusteration.

“Fine.” Tillie curtly replied.

====================================

It was 8:45 when the unlikely trio arrived at Mr. Shaw’s house. Tillie got out of the car and walked alongside the brothers. 

“Dude, you have a badass car.” Tillie said to the brothers.

Dean smiled and chuckled at the younger hunter’s comment. 

“Thanks, kid.” Dean said. 

The trio walked up to the door and gave a knock. A moment passed before the door opened.

“Mr. Shaw? My name’s Annie and I’m doing a paper. And these are Sam and Dean, they’re with the Ranger Service. We just wanted to ask a couple of questions.” Tillie said. She gave the older man a small but hopeful smile.

“Sure, come one in.” Mr. Shaw said while backing away from the door. 

Sam, Dean, and Tillie entered Mr. Shaw’s home.

“We’re here about the night your parents got attacked.” Sam said. 

“Look, rangers, and young lady, I don’t know why you’re asking me about this. It’s public record and I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a bear.” Shaw said while putting a cigarette to his mouth to take a puff. 

“The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?” Dean asked. “What about all those people that went missing this year? Same thing?”

Mr. Shaw did not say a single word.

“Look, Mr. Shaw, if we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it.” Dean said. 

“I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don’t see the difference it would make.” Mr. Shaw responded.

“You wouldn’t believe me. Nobody ever did.” He said once he sat down.

“Mr. Shaw,” Tillie began, “what did you see?”

Mr. Shaw sighed before explaining, “Nothing. It moved to fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar, like no man or animal I ever heard.”

Tillie looked to the brothers for an answer.

“It came at night?” Sam asked.

Mr. Shaw only nodded.

“Got inside you tent?” Tillie asked.

He looked at the young girl, fear evident from him sharing the memory.

“It got inside our cabin.” He stated.

“I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in.” He continued. 

“It didn’t smash a window or break the door,” He explained,” it unlocked it.”

“Do you know of a bear that could do something like that?” He questioned. “I didn’t even wake up until I heard my parents screaming.”

“It killed them?” Tillie asked again.

“Dragged them into the night.” He stated once more.

“Why it left me alive, I’ve been asking myself that ever since.” He said in a daze.

Tillie looked down upon the floor, knowing what the man has gone through.

“It did leave me this though.” Mr. Shaw said while pulling his collar down.

Three long scars were left on his body.

A quiet yet shaky gasp left Tillie’s lips as she looked at the scars left on the poor man’s body. Dean took notice of this and gave the girl a reassuring nod.

“There’s something evil in those woods.” Mr. Shaw said. “It was some sort of demon.”

====================================

“Spirits and demons don’t have to unlock doors if they want in.” Dean said. Tillie nodded her head in agreement.

“They just go through the walls.” He finished.

“So it’s probably something else; something corporeal.” Sam stated. Tillie continued to follow the brothers as they discussed what could be in the woods.

“‘Corporeal’? Excuse me, professor” Dean said sarcastically.

“Shut up. So, what do you think?” Sam said with a side glance at his brother.

“The claws, the speed that it moves; it could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog.” Dean stated.

“Whatever we’re talking about, we’re talking about a creature, and it’s corporeal, which means we can kill it.” Tillie said with hope evident in her voice.

Tillie followed the brothers to their car, where Dean unlocked the trunk. The brothers began gathering things that they might need to kill the thing.

“We cannot let that Haley girl go out there.” Sam clarified.

“What are we gonna tell her; she can’t go into the woods because of a big, scary monster?” Tillie asked with sarcasm.

“Yeah.” Sam stated.

Tillie raised an eyebrow at him and Dean looked as though he was crazy.

“Her brother’s missing, Sam. She’s not just gonna sit this out. No, we go with her, we protect her, and we keep out eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend.” Dean replied.

“So finding Dad’s not enough?” Sam asked. Tillie stood in silence and felt like this conversation might make a different turn.

The brothers finished gathering what they needed, and Sam slammed the trunk closed.

“Now we got to babysit, too?” He asked in frustration. Dean gave his brother a stern look, while Tillie let out a sigh and raised her eyebrow once more.

Sam noticed the look his brother and Tillie gave him and asked, “What?’’

“Nothing.” Dean dismissed.

Dean chucked the bag at his younger brother and Tillie rolled her eyes at their behavior. Dean began to walk to the front of the car and she followed soon after.

========================================

Tillie sat in the backseat of the Impala while Dean drove. She noticed that there were people up ahead who looked like they were getting ready to start hiking. 

The car came to a stop, and Tillie exited the car with the brothers.

“You guys got room for three more?” Dean asked. 

“Wait, you want to come with us?” A brunette asked. 

“Who are these guys?” An older man asked. 

“Apparently, this is all the park service could muster up for a search and rescue, and I have no idea who the 10 year old is.” The brunette replied to the older man.

“I’m 14.” Tillie clarified with a roll of her eyes.

“You’re rangers?” The older man asked.

“That’s right.” Dean said.

“And you’re hiking out in biker boots and jeans?” The brunette questioned.

“Well, sweetheart, I don’t do shorts.” Dean said while walking past her with a look.

“Oh, you think this is funny?” The older man asked. Dean turned to look at him.

“It’s dangerous backcountry out there, her brother might be hurt.” He finished.

“Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be.” Dean said.

“We just want to help them find their brother, that’s all.” Tillie said to the older man.

Tillie walked over to the boy around her age, and the brunette. 

“I’m Annie.” She said while sticking out her hand. The boy took her hand and said, “Ben. This is Haley.” 

Haley gave a questioning look to the girl before asking, “Why are you out here?” 

“Ya’ll are gonna need a third party, right?” She said while following the older man into the backcountry.

=================================

Tillie walked alongside Ben in the forest. The older man, Roy, was leading the group and Sam followed behind in the back.

“So, Roy, you said you did a little hunting.” Dean said, breaking the awkward silence that befell the group.

“Yeah, more than a little.’ Roy said.

“Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?” Dean questioned again.

“Mostly buck, sometimes bear.” Roy said.

“Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?” Dean asked with sarcasm. Tillie felt her eyes roll before continuing on and followed the three people in front of her. Roy grabbed Dean’s shoulder and pulled him back. Sam took a step forward almost protectively. Tillie watched the whole scene in silence. 

“Whatcha doing, Roy?” Dean asked. Tillie saw Roy grab a stick and stab at the ground when she heard a mechanical CLANG! and saw that a bear trap had sprung. 

“You should watch where you’re stepping, ranger.” Roy said smugly.

Dean turned to face the group. “It’s a bear trap.” He clarified.

The group carried on after that.

“You didn’t pack any provisions.” Haley said to Dean. 

“You guys are carrying a duffel bag.” She continued. “You’re not rangers, so who the hell are you?” 

“Sam and I are brothers, and we’re looking for our father. He might be here, we don’t know.” Dean explained. 

“I just figured that you and me, we’re in the same boat.” Dean finished.

“Why didn’t you just tell me that from the start?” Haley asked.

“I’m telling you now.” Dean stated. “Besides, it’s probably the most honest I’ve ever been with a woman; ever.” 

“So, we okay?” Dean asked. Haley didn’t say anything for a moment.

“Yeah, okay.” She said. 

Tillie stayed back to finish tying her boot laces and was listening into the conversation. Was that the real reason as to why the brother’s were out here?

“And what do you mean I didn’t pack provisions?” Dean asked. Dean had pulled out a bag of Peanut M&M’s to show Haley his “provisions”.

“Oh, thanks.” Tillie said while snatching the bag from Dean’s hands. Haley snickered at this and carried on with a surprised Dean.

=============================

The group continued to hike for what seemed like hours.

“This is it; Blackwater Ridge.” Roy said when the group came to a stop.

“What coordinates are we at?” Sam asked while walking past Roy. 

“35 and minus 111.” Tillie heard Roy say. Tillie stopped and looked around the wooded area. 

She listened for a sound, but heard nothing. Not even crickets.

“I’m gonna go take a look around.” Roy said aloud. Tillie snapped her head in his direction.

“You shouldn’t go off by yourself.” She said, shaking her head.

Roy looked at her and let out a chuckle.

“That’s sweet. Don’t worry about me.” He said while ignoring the brown eyed girl. Tillie let out a huff of frustration and rolled her eyes.

“All right, everybody stays together.” Dean clarified. “Let’s go.”

The group followed Roy and looked around for any sign of Haley and Ben’s brother.

“Haley, over here!!” Roy’s voice rang through the forest. 

Haley, Ben, Dean, Sam, and Tillie all ran in the direction of Roy’s voice. When they came to a stop, they all saw a torn up campsite. Tents were torn and supplies scattered   
everywhere.

“Oh my god.” Haley said in a wavering voice.

“Looks like a grizzly.” Roy said. Tillie looked around the destroyed campsite and noticed some blood that clung to the grey tent.

“That ain’t no grizzly.” Tillie mumbled under her breath.

“Tommy?” Haley called out. “Tommy!!”

Sam ran up to her and shushed her. Who new what was out there and waiting for them.

Tillie continued to look around the campsite in hopes of finding anything.

“Sam. Annie.” Dean called out. Tillie ran over to the area in which the voice came from. She followed Sam, and found Dean crouched over the forest floor.

“The bodies were dragged from the campsite.” Dean explained. “But here, the tracks just vanish.” He showed them the tracks that were left, and he was right, they just vanished.

“It’s weird.” Tillie stated after examining the tracks.

“I’ll tell you what,” Dean started, “it’s no skinwalker or black dog.”

Tillie followed both brothers back to the campsite where Haley was crouched over the ground. Tillie saw that she held a broken cellphone and had a tear on her cheek.

Tillie had heard a voice scream through the forest.

“Help!!” It screamed.

Tillie stared in the direction of the voice, unsure of what to do next.

“Please!! Somebody help me!!” It screamed again.

By then, everybody began standing and looked in the direction of the voice.

Roy clutched his rifle and Dean grabbed a gun, they both ran in the direction of the voice. Sam, Haley, Tillie, and Ben all followed and ran after them.

“Help!!” She heard again. The group had stopped running and looked around for any sort of sign of the voice in distress. 

“It seemed like it was coming from here, didn’t it?” Haley asked. Tillie looked around the forest in hopes of seeing anything.

“Everybody back to camp.” Sam’s voice rang. 

======================================

When they arrived back at the camp, everything that they packed was missing.

“Our packs!!” Haley exclaimed.

“So much for my GPS and my satellite phone.” Roy said.

“What the hell’s going on?” Haley questioned.

“It’s smart. It wants to cut us off so we can’t call for help.” Sam said.

Tillie looked at Sam in concern. Whatever they were going after, really was smart.

“You mean someone; some nut job out there just stole all our gear” Roy clarified.

“I need to speak with you, in private.” Sam said to his older brother.

Dean gestured to Tillie to follow them.

“Okay, let me see Dad’s journal.” Sam said when the three of them came to a stop.

Dean pulled out their father’s journal from his jacket and handed it to his younger brother.

Sam took the book from his brother’s hand and began to flip through the pages. 

“All right.” Sam started, “Check that out.” 

The page he had showed to his brother, had information on a creature called a wendigo. 

“Oh, come on.” Dean began, “Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or Northern Michigan. I’ve never heard of one this far west.”

“Think about it, Dean. The claws, the way it can mimic a human voice.” Tillie said.

“Great.” Dean said with sarcasm. 

“Well, then this is useless.” He said while holding out his gun. Tillie nodded her head in agreement.

Sam began walking away not long after saying, “We got to get these people to safety.”

“I really hope that we can keep these people safe, Dean.” Tillie said to the older brother.

“You and me both, kid.” Dean said before following his younger brother.

============================================

“All right, listen up. It’s time to go.” Sam said while entering the campsite again.

“Things have gotten more complicated.” Tillie finished for Sam.

“What?” Haley asked in a demanding tone.

“Kid don’t worry, whatever’s out there, I think I can handle it.” Roy said to Tillie.

“If you shoot this thing, you’re just gonna make it mad. We have to leave now.” Tillie replied. Roy turned to look at the younger girl and stared at her as though she had no clue   
on what she was talking about.

“One, you’re talking nonsense, two, you’re in no position to give anybody orders.” Roy said in an angry voice.

“Relax.” Dean said to Roy.

“We never should have let you come out here in the first place.” Sam said.

“I’m trying to protect you.” Tillie added. 

“You protect me?” Roy sounded surprised. “I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you goodnight.” 

Tillie glared daggers at the older man.

“It’s a damn-near-perfect hunter. It’s smarter than you. And it’s gonna hunt you down and eat you alive, unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here.” Tillie growled.

Roy laughed at younger girl. “You know you’re crazy right?” He said. Sam had gotten into Roy’s face in a defensive manner.

“Yeah?” Sam spoke up, “You ever hunt-” Dean cut him off and pulled his brother away from Roy.

“Chill out.” Dean said to the younger brother.

“Stop it. Everybody just stop.” Haley said. “Look, Tommy might still be alive. And I’m not leaving here without him.” 

“Your funeral.” Tillie said in a low whisper. Sam and Dean had heard this and looked at her.

“It’s getting late. This thing is good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night.” Dean said.

“We’ll never beat it; not in the dark.” Tillie added. 

Dean had nodded his head in agreement. “We need to settle in and protect ourselves.” He said to everyone.

“How?” Haley asked.

=========================================

Tillie had sat by the fire and watched Dean draw Anasazi Symbols in the dirt.

“One more time. That’s..?” Haley asked while trailing off.

“Anasazi Symbols. It’s for protection.” Tillie clarified to the brunette.

“The wendigo can’t cross over them.” Dean finished. He drew another symbol into the ground and Tillie had heard Roy laugh.

“Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy.” Dean said to the older man.

Tillie had seen Dean walk over to his younger brother who looked a bit more sulky than earlier. 

“So, you know about the thing that’s out there?” Ben asked Tillie.

Tillie took a nearby stick and started doodling lines in the dirt near the campfire.

“Yeah.” She said while nodding her head slowly. 

“Where are your parents?” Haley asked. Tillie knew that the young woman wasn’t trying to sound condescending, but it sure came out that way.

“They’re dead.” Tillie said to the pair of siblings. “They’ve been gone for a while and I’ve come to terms with it.” 

“Did they know about what’s out there?” Haley asked wearliy. Tillie gave her a tight smile and nodded. 

“They were just like me. They knew about it, and they took ‘em down.” She explained.

“Help me!!” A voice rang through the dark forest. Tillie’s head snapped up looking for the direction of the voice. Tillie stood by the Collins siblings in case anything was to happen   
to them.

“Help!!” It cried again.

“It’s trying to draw us out. Just stay cool. Stay put.” Dean explained to everybody.

“Inside the magic circle?” Roy asked with sarcasm. Tillie turned to look at the man and sent him another glare.

“Help!!” It cried. Tillie never really got scared when it came to hunting the supernatural, but this, this scared her a little. It sounded so much like a human voice.

There was a loud growling that came from behind a series of bushes.

“Okay, that’s no grizzly.” Roy said. Tillie saw the older man aim his gun at the direction of the growling.

“It’s okay. We’ll be all right. I promise.” Tillie said to the frightened siblings.

There was another growl from a different direction and Haley let out a scream.

Dean and Roy walked towards the direction of the growling that seemed to get louder. Roy shot at it and Tillie sucked in a breath in hopes that it just left.

Roy shot a couple more times and heard sounds of pain. 

“I hit it!!” Roy exclaimed. He began to run after the thing he hit.

“Roy, no!!” Tillie said while standing up.

“ROY!!” Dean yelled.

Tillie grabbed a stick from the fire and was about to follow him.

“Don’t move.” He ordered. Sam ran after Dean, and Tillie stayed with the Collins. Tillie’s grip on the stick tighten after a few minutes, but loosened when she saw the brothers come back, but Roy wasn’t with them. 

Roy was dead.

======================================

The next morning, Tillie sat next to Ben who was playing with the broken tent pieces. 

“I don’t- I mean, these types of things; they aren’t supposed to be real.” Haley said.

“I wish I could tell you different.” Dean replied.

“How do we know it’s not out there watching us?” Haley asked.

“We don’t.” Tillie clarified.

“But we’re safe for now.” Dean reassured her.

“How do you know about this stuff?” Haley quizzed.

“It kind of runs in the family.” Dean said.

Sam had walked back from wherever he had wandered off to. 

“So, we’ve got half a chance in the daylight.” Sam begun, “And I, for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch.”

“Well, hell. You know I’m in.” Dean said excitedly.

“Ditto, man.” Tillie said.

“Wendigo is a Cree Indian word. It means, ‘Evil That Devours’.” Sam explained showing their father’s journal to the Collins siblings.

“They’re hundreds of years old.” Dean stated.

“Each one was once a man, sometimes an Indian or other times a frontiersman or miner or hunter.” Tillie finished,

Haley raised an eyebrow at this and asked, “How’s a man turn into to one of those things?”

“Well, it’s always the same. During some harsh winter, a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help; becomes a cannibal to survive. Eating other members of his tribe or camp.” Tillie explained.

“Like the Donner Party.” Ben said to her. Tillie nodded her head in confirmation.

“Exactly.” Sam agreed.

“Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities; speed, strength, immortality.” Sam said.

“If you eat enough of it, over the years you become this less-than-human thing. You’re always hungry.” Dean said.

“So, if that’s true, how can Tommy still be alive?” Haley asked.

Tillie looked at Sam and Dean, who looked back at her. She gave them a reassuring nod.

“You’re not gonna like it.” Dean said.

“Tell me.” Haley demanded.

“More than anything, the wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time. When it’s a awake, it keeps its victims alive.” Dean said. Haley sent him a confused look.

“It stores them so it can feed whenever it wants.” Tillie stated. Dean nodded his head.

“If your brother’s alive, it’s keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. And we got to track it back there.” Dean said.

“And then how do we stop it?” Haley asked.

“Well, guns are useless; so are knives.” Dean said.

“Basically, we gotta torch this big bad she-dog.” Tillie said.

======================================

Tilie walked along Dean with the unlit molotov cocktail in her hand.

“How’re you holding up, kid?” Dean asked. Tillie shrugged in response.

“Fine.” She said.

“Dean.” Sam said grabbing his brother’s attention.

“What is it?” Dean asked. Tillie looked up in the trees where she saw scratches and blood.

She looked around the area in hopes of finding anything, but that was cut short when she heard a loud growl. Everybody formed a close group when the things started running all around them. 

There was a soft tapping sound and turned to face Haley. There was dark liquid dripping onto her shoulder. Haley looked up into the trees and screamed as a body fell down off the tree.

Dean examined the body, “Dude, his neck’s broken.” he said.

“Run, run!! Go, go, go, go, go!!” Dean yelled.

They all ran as fast as they could, and Tillie had felt her lungs burning. Ben had tripped and she ran back towards him. 

“I got you, come on!!” She yelled. He grabbed her hand and started to run with her. 

A scream was heard throughout the forest.

“HALEY!!” Ben screamed. They had come to a stop, where they looked around for the three young adults.

Tillie noticed a piece of broken bottle and began to examine it. It was a piece of Dean’s molotov cocktail. She began to frantically search for either one of the brothers and Haley.

“SAM!! DEAN!!” She screamed.

=====================================

“If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?” Ben asked.

“Honestly?” She asked. Ben nodded his head. “I think it’s because that dummy shot at it and pissed it off.”

Ben didn’t say anything, but crouched down to pick something up. 

It was a Peanut M&M. 

Okay, yes, Tillie did take the M&M’s from Dean earlier, but gave them back after she realized what type of M&M’s they were.

“They went this way.” Ben said.

“It’s way better than bread crumbs.” Tillie said with hope.

They followed the M&M’s to an abandoned mine. Tillie looked in the doorway and gave Ben a shrug as they began to enter the mineshaft.

Tillie pulled out a flashlight from her backpack and switched it on. They walked through the dark cool cave for a short minute until they heard growling.

Tillie pulled Ben to the side and switched the flashlight off. They sat in silence as they watched the wendigo walk towards the entrance of the cave. Ben began to panic and Tillie placed a hand over his mouth and shook her head.

After the wendigo was out of sight, they walked further into the cave. There was a sound of wood creaking and they looked down. Suddenly Ben fell through the floor of the minsehaft, and Tillie fell with him. 

Ben shook himself off and saw that there were human skulls in front of him.

“Ahh!!” He exclaimed while stumbling backwards. Tillie caught him and gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. 

“It’s just me. You’re fine.” She said in a whisper. She looked around the area and caught sight of three hanging bodies. It was Sam, Dean, and Haley. She jumped to her feet and rushed over to them. 

“Hey, Sam? Dean?” She said while trying to wake them up.

“Wake up.” Ben said to his sister.

“C’mon, guys.” Tillie said with frustration. She lightly slapped Dean’s face so he would awaken. Dean let out a groan.

“Hey, are you two okay?” Tillie asked in a concerned voice. 

“Ugh, yeah.” Dean breathed out.

Tillie pulled out her pocket knife and cut the rope above Dean, then she did the same with Sam. (Although, she had to tippy-toe it since he’s really tall.)

“I got you.” Tillie said while grabbing the brothers as she cut them down. She walked them over to a wall and sat them down. Both brothers let out a groan in pain.

“Are you two sure you’re all right?” She questioned.

“Yeah, yeah. Where is it?” Dean asked. 

“It’s gone for now.” She stated.

Tillie turned her head, where she saw Sam, Ben, and Haley standing in front of another hanging body. 

“Tommy.” Haley said. She reached out to touch his face and the unconscious boy woke up with a gasp, scaring Haley and everyone else. 

“Cut him down.” Haley demanded. 

Tillie tossed her pocket knife to Sam and he cut the rope that Tommy was hanging from. Tillie began looking through some of the bags that were lying next to them and pulled out a flare gun.

“Check it out.” She said. She showed the flare gun to everyone.

“Flare guns. Those will work.” Sam said with a chuckle.

They all began to walk away from the spot where they were found. Tillie handed a flare gun to Dean and walked alongside him.

There was a growl heard throughout the cave tunnels and Tillie raised her gun in the direction it came from.

“Looks like someone’s home for supper.” Dean said aloud.

“We’ll never outrun it.” Haley said.

Tillie looked at Dean.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” She asked. 

He nodded his head before saying, “Yeah, I think so.” 

“Stay with Sam and Dean, they’re gonna get you out of here.” She explained. Haley gave the girl a concerned look as did Ben and Sam. Dean stared at her in bewilderment.

“What are you gonna do?” Haley asked.

“Yeah, what are you gonna do?” Dean hissed.

Tillie gave them a small smirk before winking and walked away from them shouting, “It’s chow time, you cannibalistic bastard.”

“Annie!!” Dean whisper shouted. He didn’t want this kid to die because of him, so he followed her shortly after handing his flare gun to Sam.

“Hey, pendejo!! C’mon I’m over here!!” Tillie shouted. Dean had caught up to her and stayed with her. 

The group heard Tillie and Dean yelling for the wendigo and they were out of their eyesight and followed Sam.

“You want some white meat, bitch?!” Dean shouted. 

“What are you doing?! Go back with them.” Tillie whisper shouted at Dean.

“Like hell, I’m not gonna let you get yourself killed.” Dean said while grabbing her shoulders.

There was a gunshot heard throughout the caves that made Dean and Tillie’s heads snap up.

Tillie had never ran so hard in her life. She ran through the tunnels with Dean following close behind her. She stopped and pulled out the flare gun when she saw the wendigo about to close in on Sam and the Collins siblings.

“Hey!!” Dean said. He knew that the younger hunter would shoot the thing, so he decided to grab it’s attention.

Tillie pulled the trigger of the Flare gun and fired straight into the wendigo’s abdomen, setting it aflame.

“Not bad, kid.” Dean said with a pat on her shoulders.

=======================================

Tillie stood next to Sam and Ben as the younger boy told the police about a “grizzly” that they saw. After Ben finished telling the story, they joined Haley and Dean who were talking by his car.

“Let’s go.” She said to her younger brother. Ben nodded his head in response. Haley leaned in and gave Dean a peck on the cheek.

“I hope you find your father. Thanks, Sam. And thanks, Annie.” She said before walking into the ambulance with Ben. Tillie felt a small smile at the sight of their small family reuniting. 

“Man, I hate camping.” Dean said.

“Me too.” Sam agreed.

“Ditto.” Tillie replied. 

“Sam, you know we’re gonna find Dad right?” Dean said to his younger brother.

Sam nodded his head before saying, “Yeah, I know. But in the meantime, I’m driving.” 

Dean threw his car keys at Sam.

“Hey, can I have a ride?” Tillie asked. Both brothers turned to look at her with raised eyebrows.

“What happened to stranger danger?” Sam asked. 

Tillie shrugged before saying, “I really like that car.” 

The brothers let out a laugh, before Dean gave her a nod.

“Oh, and my name isn’t Annie Joan.” Tillie said to them. They furrowed their eyebrows.

Tillie stuck out her hand and said, “My name is Matilda Adelita Alonzo. But everyone calls me Tillie.” 

Dean smiled and shook her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Tillie.” He said. Sam smiled in agreement.

“Hey, before we go any further; what’s your last name?” Tillie asked.

“Winchester.” Sam said to her. 

Winchester. That couldn’t be the one she was thinking of, right?

“Is your dad’s name, John?” Tillie asked.

Both brothers gave her a quizzical look.

“Yeah, how’d you know?” Sam questioned.

Tillie gave them a smile and said, “He saved my life. He was my mentor.” 

Sam turned to look at Dean who was grinning.

“Oh, she’s for sure staying and helping us look for, Dad.” Dean said while gesturing her to get in the car. 

For the first time in two months, Tillie felt like she finally found somebody to share some crazy adventures with. 

And boy was she in for a ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Tillie sat down next to Dean inside a run-down diner, attempting to try and figure out the crossword puzzle.

A blonde waitress came by there table with a flirty smile and asked, "Can I get you anything else?" Dean looked up at the waitress and began to grin like an idiot.

"Just the check please." Sam said while side-glancing his older brother. Tillie let out a quiet laugh and continued to look at the puzzle.

"Okay." The waitress said with a smile. Dean smiled at her as she walked away and hung his head in defeat before turning to his brother. 

"You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while." Dean said. "That's fun." He finished while pointing in the direction of the waitress. Tillie scoffed and Dean sent her a glare.

Sam and Dean shared a look before Dean passed the newspaper towards him.

"Here, take a look at this. I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin; last week, Sophie Carlton, 18, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out." He said.

"Authorities dragged the water; they found nada." Tillie said not looking up from her paper. Sam looked to Dean for confirmation, in which Dean nodded his head.

"Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found, either." Dean said. Sam continued to stare at the paper, reading up on the article.

"Hey, what's a five letter word for 'unnatural'?" Tillie asked jokingly.

"'Weird'." Dean said. 

"They had a funeral two days ago." Tillie said while filling out the crossword. Sam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"A funeral?" He asked.

Tillie nodded her head and looked up at the brothers. "Yeah, they buried an empty coffin for closure or whatever." 

"Closure?" Sam asked. Dean nodded his head, as did Tillie.

"What closure?" Sam asked. "People don't just disappear, guys. Other people just stop looking for them." 

Dean looked at his younger brother with a raised brow, and Tillie took a sip from her water as a way to stay quiet.

"Something you want to say to me?" Dean questioned the younger Winchester.

Sam sighed before saying, "The trail for dad; it's getting colder every day."

"What are we supposed to do?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Something. Anything." Sam said in an icy tone. 

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I want to find Dad as much as you do?" Dean asked defensively. 

"Yeah I kno-" Sam started but Dean cut him off.

"I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we're going to kill everything bad between here and there, okay?" Dean said. Sam stared at his brother, and Dean did the same. Sam began to glare at his brother and Dean's attention was cut short by the waitress walk by. 

"All right, Lake Manitoc." Sam said. His brother's eyes still wandering over to the waitress.

"Hey." Tillie said while snapping her fingers to get his attention. 

Dean turned to look at them before uttering a, "Huh?" 

"How far?" Sam asked. 

=====================================

When Tillie, Dean, and Sam arrived in Lake Monitac, the first thing they did was head over to the Carlton residence. Dean knocked on the front door as soon as they reached it. 

"Will Carlton?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, that's right." The young man who answered the door said.

"I'm Agent Ford." Dean introduced himself before gesturing to Sam, "This is Agent Hamill. We're with the U.S. Wildlife Service." 

Will looked over to Tillie and asked, ''Who's the kid?'' 

"This is Mila. She's interning for the time being." Dean clarified.

Will led them out by the lake where there was a man, possibly his father, sitting by the water on the dock.

"She was about 100 yards out." Will said while gesturing to the lake. "That's where she got dragged down."

"And you're sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asked. 

"She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She's as safe out there as in her own bathtub." Will said.

"So no splashing, no signs of distress?" Tillie questioned.

"No, that's what I'm telling you." Will responded.

"Did you see any shadows in the water, maybe some dark shape breach the surface?" Sam asked. Tillie looked at Sam as he asked these questions. 

Will shook his head. "No, again, she was really far out there." He clarified.

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean asked. Will shook his head again.

"No, never, why? What do you think's out there?" He asked. 

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." Dean stated.

Dean and Tillie began to walk back to the Impala, when she heard Sam ask, "What about your father?"

Tillie turned to look at Sam when he asked this to the other young man.

"Can we talk to him?" Sam asked.

Will looked back to the man sitting out on the dock and sighed before answering, "Look, if you don't mind, I mean, he didn't see anything, he's kind of been through a lot."

Sam began to nod his head before stating, "We understand." 

With those two words, the trio left the Carlton residence in the Impala.

======================================

"So there's the three drowning victims this year." Sam said as he read off the computer.

"What about before that?" Tillie asked.

"Six more, spread out over the past 35 years. Those bodies were never recovered either." Sam said while turning to face his brother and Tillie.

"If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace." Dean threw his clothes over to the bed where Tillie was sitting and working on her crossword. 

"So we got a lake monster on binge?" He asked.

"What else could it be, genius?" Tillie quipped.

"This whole lake monster theory; it just bugs me." Sam said.

"Doesn't everything bug you as of late?" Tillie asked. Sam gave her a bitch face and Dean gave her a scolding look.

"Why?" Dean asked whiled walking over to his younger brother.

"Loch Ness, Lake Champlain; there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing." He explained.

"Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it."Tillie looked up from her puzzle and listened in on the conversation.

"Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr; where have I heard that name before?" Dean asked while pointing to Sam's computer screen.

"Probably because you've been to every 'bar' this dude may or may not own." Tillie replied while a smile crept onto her lips. Dean gave her a disapproving look.

"Ha, ha. You're hilarious, but I'm serious, where have I heard that name before?" Dean said.

"Christopher Barr, the victim in May." Sam read. "Oh. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas' father."

Tillie set her crossword down and walked over to the brothers hovering over the computer screen.

"Apparently, he took Lucas out swimming." Sam continued. 

"Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued.

"He was stuck there for two hours?" Tillie asked.

"Maybe we have an eyewitness after all." Sam said.

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out." Dean started. Tillie turned to look at him before he continued. "Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just just get over." 

Tillie nodded her head in conformation.

But the truth is, she never really saw her parents die in front of her. She couldn't bare to imagine what the poor kid was going through.

=====================================

"Can we join you?" Sam asked Andrea as soon as they got to the park. She turned to look at the three of them and gave them a tight lipped but respectable smile. 

"I'm here with my son." She stated while gesturing over to the little boy. He was sitting at one of the other park benches and was coloring rather than playing with any of the other kids. 

"Oh, mind if I say 'hi'?" Dean asked Andrea. He began to walk in Lucas' direction, leaving Tillie and Sam with Andrea.

"Tell your friend this whole "Jerry Maguire" thing's not gonna work on me." Andrea said after Dean was out of earshot. 

"Yeah, I told him that too." Tillie said while watching Dean walk over to Lucas. 

"I don't think that's what this is about." Sam said. Andrea nodded her head and turned over to look at Tillie. 

"I don't think that we've met. I'm Andrea Barr." She said to Tillie. 

"Matilda. But you can call me 'Tillie'." Tillie smiled."'Tillie'?" Andrea asked. 

"Yeah, my mom was obsessed with Roald Dahl." Tillie said. She looked to Sam so he can ask Andrea what they came for in the first place.

"Has Lucas told anyone about what happened on the Lake?" Sam asked. Andrea shook her head.

"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his Dad's accident." Andrea explained.

"Yeah, we heard. Sorry." Dean said after walking back to the group.

"What are the doctors saying?" Sam asked.

Andrea let out a sigh before saying, "That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress."

"That doesn't sound like it's easy for either of you." Tillie said. 

"We moved in with my dad." She said. "He helps out a lot. It's just, when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw..."

"Kids are strong. You'd be surprised with what we can deal with." Tillie reassured.

Andrea smiled at her and said, "You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth."

Tillie smiled at the young woman and saw that Sam and Dean were doing the same.

"Now he just sits there," She started. "drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish-" Andrea cut herself off when her son walked up to them and she greeted him with a smile.

"Hey, sweetie." She greeted. Lucas walked up to them and handed Dean a piece of paper. Tillie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at his action. 

"Thanks." Dean said while taking the paper from the young boy. "Thanks, Lucas."

Lucas only looked to the ground before walking away from them.

======================================

Tillie sat on the bed once again while trying to figure out the crossword puzzle. The door to the room flung open and Sam walked in.

"So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie." He said. Tillie put her crossword again and looked at the younger brother.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

Sam sat down before explaining. "I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead."

"Did he drown or something?" Tillie piped up. Sam turned to look at her.

"Yep," He clarified, "in the sink."

Tillie raised an eyebrow and sat up as she listened.

"What the hell?" Dean asked. "So this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else."

"You don't say?" Tillie quipped.

"But what though?" Sam asked. Both brothers looked over to the younger girl for an answer but she furrowed her brows at this and gave a scoff.

"You think I know?" She scoffed. "Water wraith? Maybe some kind of demon?"

"Something that controls water..." Dean trailed off while looking over at Sam's face, who was putting the pieces together.

"Water that came from the same source?" Tillie added.

"The lake." Dean stated. Tillie nodded her head again in agreement.

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count." Sam stated. "The is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time."

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone almost anywhere." Dean said.

"It's gonna happen again. And it's gonna happen again soon." Tillie said.

"And we do know one other thing for sure," Sam said, "this has got something to do with Bill Carlton."

"It took both his kids." Dean said as he started putting on his boots.

"I've been asking around; Lucas' dad, Chris--Bill Carlton's godson." Sam added. By this time, Tillie was already up and grabbing her things and putting her boots on.

"Are you serious?" She asked. Sam looked over to her and nodded.

"Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit." Dean said.

"I second that." Tillie said while raising her finger.

==========================================

When the trio arrived at the Carlton residence once more, they walked over to the dock where Bill Carlton was sitting and staring blankly into the water.

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam asked the minute they arrived into his earshot. Bill looked up at them and continued to listen. "We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind. We're from the department--"

"I don't care who you're with." Mr. Carlton cut him off. "I've answered enough questions today." Tillie stood there quietly in silence as Sam continued.

"Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there?" Sam asked. Mr. Carlton didn't answer, he just continued to stare into the lake.

"Mr. Carlton," Sam pressed. "Sophie's drowning and Will's death-- we think there might be a connection. To you or your family."

"My children are gone." Mr. Carlton said tearfully. "It's...it's worse than dying." He finished while looking up at Sam. Tillie looked down at the pebbles underneath her feet as she heard Mr. Carlton say, "Go away...please."

"What do you think?" Tillie asked when they got to the car.

"I think the poor guy's been through hell." Dean said. "I also think he's not telling us something."

"So now what?" Sam asked. Dean didn't say anything.

"What is it?" Tillie questioned. She noticed that Dean was looking over at the Carlton's house with furrowed eyebrows.

"Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something." Dean said.

Tillie watched him pull out a piece of folded paper out of his jacket. When he unfolded it, she saw that it was the picture that Lucas gave him earlier. He turned to look at Sam, who returned it with a knowing stare. Something was definitely going on, and maybe it did have something to with Bill Carlton.

==========================================

"I don't think that's a good idea." Andrea said to them.

"I just need to talk to him. Just for a few minutes." Dean pleaded.

Andrea stood in front of them with her hands on her hips and said, "He won't say anything. What good's it gonna do?"

"Andrea," Sam spoke up, "we think that more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there."

"My husband, the others--they just drowned. That's all." She said to him.

"If that's really all you want to believe," Tillie began, "then we can go, but if you think that there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let him talk to your son." She gestured to Dean as she finished.

Andrea nodded her head and gestured them to follow her as she walked up the stairs to wherever Lucas was at. When they got up the stairs, she led them to a room where Lucas was sitting on the floor coloring again.

“Hey, Lucas.” Dean began. “You remember me?” 

Lucas didn’t say anything, or even look up from coloring. Dean began to look through his pile of drawings before looking back to the little boy.

“You know, I, uh..I wanted to thank you for that last drawing, but the thing is I need your help again.” 

Lucas still said nothing to the young adult in front of him. He didn’t even acknowledge him. Dean stared at the young boy for an answer, but didn’t get one. He pulled the drawing out of his jacket and began to unfold it to show Lucas again.

“How did you know to draw this?” Dean asked while placing the paper in front of Lucas. “Did you know something bad was gonna happen?” He added.

Lucas looked up from his drawing, but still didn’t say anything.

“Maybe you could nod ‘yes’ or ‘no’ for me.” Dean said. Lucas went back to his coloring. 

“You’re scared. It’s okay. I understand.” Dean said. “See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared too.” 

Tillie looked down and felt his pain as well. She felt really bad for Dean and hoped that he would manage to pull the kid through and get him to at least nod or shake his head.

“I didn’t feel like talking, just like you. But, see, my mom; I knew she wanted me to be brave.” Dean said. “I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe your dad wants you to be brave, too.”

Those words must’ve struck something inside of Lucas, since he put his crayon down and looked up at Dean. Andrea’s eyes filled with hope as she saw her son interact with the green-eyed man. But Lucas didn’t say anything. He pulled another drawing out of the stack and handed it to Dean.

“Thanks, Lucas.” Dean said.

============================

Tillie sat in the backseat of the Impala as they drove. The radio was on, but she wasn’t really listening. In fact, no one was listening since Sam was inspecting the drawing that Lucas gave to Dean. 

“Andrea said that the kid never drew like that till his dad died.” Dean said while keeping his eyes peeled on the road.

“There are cases going through a traumatic experience could make certain people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies.” Sam said.

“All the kiddie shrinks?” Tillie quipped. Sam turned to look at her with a disapproving look. 

“What?” She shrugged.

“What if Lucas is tapping into it somehow?” Dean asked. Sam and Tillie were about to answer before he started to rant about it.

“It’s only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you gotta better lead, please.” 

Sam raise his hands in semi-defeat while Tillie tried reaching over the seat to touch the radio.

“Whoa,” Dean said while swatting her hand away. “what gives you the right to touch the radio?” 

“Are you kidding me?” Tillie asked. Dean’s eyebrow was raised awaiting her answer. “Nobody’s listening to it. At least let turn the volume up a tiny bit.” 

“No.” Dean stated while keeping his eyes on the road. Tillie huffed and leaned back into her seat with her arms crossed on her chest.

“All right.” Sam said. “We got another house to find.” 

“There’s about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone.” Dean said.

“See this church?” Sam asked while examining the drawing that Lucas had given to Dean. “I bet there’s less than a thousand of those around here.”

“Oh, college boy thinks he’s so smart.” Dean said jokingly. Tillie let out a curt laugh before looking out the window. 

The car was quiet for a moment before Sam had spoken up.

“You know, um.....” Sam trailed, “what you said about Mom--you never told me that before.” Tillie looked between the brothers and waited for Dean to respond.

“It’s no big deal.” Dean said while looking ahead. The brothers shared a look before Dean made a face.

“Oh, God, we’re not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?” He asked with sarcasm. While he was distracted, Tillie made another attempt to touch the radio.

“What did I tell you?” Dean said while swatting her hand away. “Finish that damn crossword puzzle or something.”

Tillie grumbled as she pulled the crossword puzzle out and began to try and solve it.

‘I’ll get to the damn radio.’ She thought to herself.

The trio had pulled up to the big white church and got out of the car to look around. They had stopped in front of the church as Dean pulled the picture out of his pocket and began to examine the picture and the real life image.

They all had looked across the street to see a yellow house. Tillie got a glimpse of picture and saw a drawing of a little boy in front of that house. Maybe he had something to do with all this.

=======================================

“Excuse ma’am, but does a little boy live here by any chance?” Dean asked. “He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle.”

The old woman took a deep breath before answering. “No, sir. Not for a very long time.”

Tillie’s eyebrows furrowed, but she remained quiet.

“Peter’s been gone 35 years now.”

Tillie could feel her breath hitch. 

“The police never-- I never had any idea what happened.” The old woman said. “He just disappeared.” She said while turning to face them again.

“Losing him--” She explained further. “you know, it’s worse that dying.” The old woman had tears in her eye, as it was evident that it way too hard to talk about such a thing. Especially to strangers,

“Did he disappear from here-- I mean, from this house?” Dean asked. The old woman looked up at him.

“He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school and he never showed up.” The old woman said while her voice broke. 

Dean had walked over to a mirror and pulled a picture off and began to examine it. 

“’Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, 1970′.” Dean read aloud. Tillie looked over to Sam in hopes of an answer, but he didn’t say anything.

“Okay, this little boy, Peter Sweeney, vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow.” Sam said as they drove.

“Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something.” Dean said. 

“Bill--the people he loves--they’re all getting punished.” Sam said while trying to piece the puzzle together.

“What if Bill did something?” Dean asked.

“What if Bill killed him?” Tillie asked from the backseat.

Sam nodded his head in agreement.

“Peter’s spirit would be furious.” Dean answered. “It’d want revenge. It’s possible.”

===============================

They had pulled up to the Carlton residence once again in hopes of getting any answers. But it didn’t seem like anyone was home.

“MR. CARLTON!!” Sam called out.

There was no answer.

Tillie had turned around to see what Dean was looking and tilted her head.

“Hey, check it out.” Dean said, grabbing the attention of Sam.

It was a motor boat with Bill Carlton inside.

They ran to the docks in hopes of grabbing his attention.

“Mr. Carlton!! You need to come back!!” They called out.

“Come out of the water!!”  
“Turn the boat around!!”  
Mr. Carlton ignored them and kept going. But he didn’t go for long. A few moments after that, he blew up. Tillie’s eyes widened in horror as she watched the man and his boat disappear into the lake.

=============================

“Sam. Dean. Tillie. I didn’t expect to see you here.” Andrea said while they entered the station.

“So now you’re on a first name basis.” Sheriff Devins said whiles gesturing to the three of them. “What are you doing here?”

“I brought you dinner.” She said while nodding over to the bag of food.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I really don’t have the time.” 

Andrea looked over to Sam, Dean, and Tillie.

“I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true?” She asked. Sheriff Devins looked at his daughter. “Is something going on with the lake?” 

“Right now, we don’t know what the truth is, but I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home.” Sheriff Devins said. Tillie looked over to Lucas who looked as though he was panicking. 

“Lucas?” She asked. He shot up from his chair and attempted to leave before Dean stopped him.

“Lucas, hey, what is it?” Dean asked while the little boy attempted to break free. “Lucas.”

“Lucas.” Andrea said while rushing over towards him. 

“Lucas, it’s okay. It’s okay.” Dean reassured. “Hey, Lucas, it’s okay. It’s okay.” 

Lucas had finally calmed down and began to leave with his mom. Not long before they left the station, he gave Dean a scared look. Sheriff Devins retreated to his office with Sam, Dean, and Tillie following him soon after.

“Okay, just so I’m clear,” Sheriff Devins starts, “you see something...attack Bill’s boat, sending Bill, who is a very good swimmer by the way, into the drink, and you never see him again?” 

Dean and Sam looked at each other before shrugging and nodding.

“Yeah, that about sums it up.” Tillie said.

“And I’m supposed to believe this. even though I’ve already sonar-swept that entire lake and what your describing is impossible and you’re not really Wildlife Service?”

Dean tensed up before Sheriff Devins continued.

“That’s right, I checked. The department’s never heard of you two. Plus, you have a minor traveling with you.” Sheriff Devins said lowly.

“See? Now, we can explain that.” Dean said while pointing between the sheriff and himself.

“Enough, please.” Sheriff Devins said. “The only reason you’re breathing free air is one of Bill’s neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did.”

Tillie didn’t say anything.

“So we have a couple of options here.” Sheriff Devins continued. “I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton’s disappearance, or we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don’t ever darken my doorstep again.” He finished while growling and pointing his finger to Sam. 

Sam didn’t say anything for a moment.

“Door Number Two sounds good.” Sam said. Dean nodded his head and Tillie shrugged her shoulders. 

“That’s the one I’d pick.” Sheriff Devins growled. 

==================================

Tillie once again sat in the backseat of the Impala attempting to figure the crossword puzzle out again. They had pulled up to a sign that showed the direction of Milwaukee and the car was silent for a moment.

“Green.” Sam said unenthusiastically.

“What?” Dean asked. 

“Light’s green.” Sam said while turning to face his brother. Dean had started the car but turned around back in the other direction.

“Isn’t the interstate the other way?” Tillie asked while looking up from the crossword puzzle.

“Yup.” Dean said while popping the ‘p’. 

“Dean, this job--I think it’s over.” Sam said. “If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter’s spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest.”

“So what if we take of and this isn’t done?” Dean asked. “What if we missed something? What is more people get hurt?”

“But why would you think that?” Sam asked. 

“It’s because of Lucas, isn’t it?” Tillie asked. Dean looked at her through the rearview mirror. “Because that kid was really scared.” 

Sam looked at his brother. “That’s what this is about?”

“I just don’t want to leave town till I know the kid’s okay.” Dean said while keeping his eyes trained on the road.

“Who are you, and what have you done with my brother?” 

“Shut up.” Dean said.

They had arrived to Andrea’s house which was completely dark.

“Are you sure about this?” Sam asked. “It’s pretty late, man.” 

Dean ignored his brother and pressed the doorbell. Lucas came running over. He was panting heavily and looked really scared. 

“Lucas? Lucas!!” Dean said. Lucas ran up the stairs with Dean, Sam, and Tillie hot on his tail. 

“Lucas!!” Dean yelled while chasing the younger boy. They had made their way up the stairs, but water was coming down from the top floor. 

Lucas was pounding on a door. Dean had pushed him back into Tillie’s arms while Dean kicked the door down.

When the door opened, it revealed a bathtub that was overflowing with dark water. Tillie and Dean held onto Lucas while Sam ran into the bathroom. He looked as though he was struggling to get something out of the bathtub. After a couple of seconds a loud gasp was heard. 

It was Andrea. 

Sam had pulled her out of the bathtub and she began coughing up water and gasping for air heavily. Tillie let out a sigh of relief as Andrea began breathing again normally.

=================================

They were Andrea’s house for several hours. Sam sat with Andrea, while Dean was looking through some old files, and Tillie was still trying to figure out the crossword puzzle.

“Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?” Tillie heard Dean ask. She walked into the room where the three were and she didn’t say anything.

“What?” Andrea asked shakily. “Um, no, I mean, except that’s my dad right there.” Pointing to one of the boys in the photo.

“He must have been about 12 in these pictures.”

“Chris Barr’s drowning--the connection wasn’t to Bill Carlton.” Dean said.

‘Oh, crap.’ Tillie thought.

“It must have been to sheriff.”

“Bill and the sheriff--they were both involved with Peter.” Sam said with realization.

“What about Chris? My dad--what are you talking about?” Andrea asked. 

Tillie noticed Dean turn his head to look over at Lucas, who seemed to be staring out a window. 

“Lucas? Lucas, what is it?” He asked. 

Lucas didn’t say anything, he just opened the door and walked out. The four of them shared a look before following the little boy.

“Lucas? Sweetheart?” Andrea called out. He didn’t respond, he just kept walking. 

He came to a stop and stared at the ground before Dean spoke up.

“You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?” Dean said. Andrea looked up at him and grabbed her son’s arm and pulled him away towards the house. 

The trio stared at the ground for a moment before grabbing some shovels and began digging. They had been digging for a short minute before Sam’s shovel went CLANK! against something. They all shared a look before setting their shovels aside and began to pull dirt and moss away with their hands. Sam had grabbed something and with the help of Dean and Tillie, they pulled out a dirt covered bicycle. 

“Peter’s bike.” Sam said with realization. Tillie had taken a step back before feeling something press the back of neck.

“Guys?” She said.

Sam and Dean dropped the bike before raising their hands. Tillie could see Dean’s eyes fill with rage, as did Sam’s.

“Put the gun down, Jake.” Sam said. Tillie let out a shaky breath as the gun pushed further into her neck.

“How did you know that was there?” He seethed.

“We’ll tell you if you let her go.” Dean reasoned. “She’s just a kid.”  
Tillie turned her head slightly and saw that it was the sheriff that held the gun to her. 

“What happened--you and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake, and then buried the bike?” Dean asked lowly. “You can’t bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried. 

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.” Sheriff Devins, Jake, dismissed.

“You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney 35 years ago, that’s what the hell I’m talking about, and now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit.” Dean said.

Tillie looked over and saw Andrea running over to them. 

“Dad!!” She called out. 

“It’s gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love.” Sam said while keeping his eyes trained on Tillie. 

“It’s gonna drown them, and it’s gonna take their bodies to God knows where so you can feel the exact same pain that Peter’s mom felt.” Tillie said. “And then after that, it’s gonna take you, and it is not gonna stop until it does.”

“How do you know that?” Jake asked. Tillie saw the look Sam gave him.

“Because that’s exactly what it did to Bill Carlton.” Sam said.

“Listen to yourselves, the three of you. You’re insane.” 

“Not the first time I’ve been called that.” Tillie quipped. 

“I don’t really give a rat’s ass what you think of us, but if we’re gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust.” Dean said. “Tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn’t just let him go in the lake.” 

Jake lowered the gun slightly and Tillie rushed over to Sam and Dean. Jake still had the gun trained on them though. 

“Dad, is any of this true?” Andrea asked.

“No. Don’t listen to them. They’re liars, and they’re dangerous.” Jake said. 

“Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake.” Andre said with a wavering voice. “Dad, look at me.”

Jake didn’t look at her for a short moment before he turned to face his daughter who had tears in her eyes. 

“Tell me you--you didn’t kill anyone.” Andrea begged. Jake didn’t say anything, he just looked at the ground, lowering the gun in the process. 

“Oh my god.” Andrea said with disgust. 

“Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time...it got rough.” Jake said while looking up at his daughter. “We were holding his head under the water. We didn’t mean to, but we held him under too long, and he drowned.”

He looked over at the trio and said, “We let the body go, and it sank.”

Tillie looked down at the dirt floor and didn’t say anything.

“Oh, Andrea. We were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake, but, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost--it’s not rational.” He tried reasoning.

“All right, listen to me, all of you.” Dean spoke up. “We need to get you away from this lake as far as we can right now.” Andrea gasped and Tillie turned to see what she was gasping at.

It was Lucas by the lake.

============================

“Lucas!!” Jake yelled.

Everyone dropped everything and bolted over to the little boy who was leaning over the water. 

“Lucas!!”

“Lucas, stop!!”

“Lucas!! Stay where you are!!” 

Tillie had ran with Jake and Dean to get to Lucas, who was pulled into the lake. He went under, and a gray face popped up above the water. Jake had stopped in his tracks and let out a gasp.

Tillie ran down the dock with Sam and Dean and stopped as they dove right in. 

“Andrea, stay there.” Sam said. 

“No, Lucas!!” She screamed. 

“We’ll get him. Stay on the dock.” Sam reassured as he dove into the water again.

Dean rose up from the water as did Sam.

“Sam?” Dean called out. 

They dove back into the water again and Tillie saw out of the corner of her eye, Jake going into the water. 

“Jake, stop!!” She yelled.

“Peter, if you can here me, I’m sorry.” Jake said while walking into the water. “Please, Peter, I’m sorry.”

Tillie looked around for any sign of Lucas. But there was none. 

“Jake, no!!” Dean screamed. Tillie’s eyes widened as she saw Jake get slowly pulled under. Next thing she knew, she was diving in after him. 

After a few seconds, Dean appeared with Lucas in his arms.

Dean had swam Lucas over to Andrea on the dock and he began to cough water out of his mouth. Sam began to swim over when he began to look around for Tillie. Dean was doing the same after Andrea helped Lucas get his breathing right. 

“Tillie!!” Sam called out. Sam dove into the water and found Tillie with her foot caught in an underwater shrub. He pulled her out and swam up to the dock where Dean helped pull her out of the lake. 

Sam had climbed out and began to do CPR on the young girl, and then he began doing mouth-to-mouth. 

“Tillie, wake up.” Dean said from the side.

A few moments had passed and Tillie had coughed and turned to the side to cough out the water in her mouth. Dean let out a sigh in relief. She fell onto her back and stared at the two brothers.

“I’m praying to God that you weren’t my first kiss, Sam.” She said to Sam. He let out a quiet chuckle. She looked over to Andrea and Lucas and gave them a weak but meaningful smile.

It was gonna be fine.

===================

The unlikely trio walked and began to put their things in the Impala. Dean had slammed the door in frusteration.

“Look, we’re not gonna save everybody.” Sam said. 

“I know.” Dean said. 

“Sam, Dean.” A voice rang through the air. It was Andrea and Lucas. “Tillie.” 

They had turned their heads over to the mother and son who were walking over towards them. 

“Hey.” Dean said while beginning to walk over to them with Sam and Tillie following shortly. 

“We’re glad we caught you.” Andrea said. “We just, um, we you lunch for the road.” Tillie smiled at this.

“Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself.” 

“Can I give it to them now?” Lucas asked. Tillie let out a small laugh.

“Of course.” Andrea answered. 

“Come on, Lucas, let’s load this in the car.” Dean said while grabbing the plate from Lucas.

“How you holding up?” Sam asked.

“It’s just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?” Andrea said. 

“Andrea, I’m sorry.” Sam sighed. 

Andrea shook her head before answering. “You saved my son. I can’t ask for more than that.”

Tillie didn’t say anything. 

“Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold onto that.” Andrea said. Tillie gave her a curt nod.

She followed Andrea and Sam back to the car where Dean was with Lucas. Andrea leaned over the car door and placed a kiss on Dean’s lips. 

“Thank you.” She said. 

He didn’t say anything for a moment. Tillie snickered and let out a whistle.

“Sam, move your ass. Tillie, get in the car.” Dean said while walking over to the driver’s seat. “We’re gonna lose daylight before we hit the road.”

Tillie climber in the backseat and gave them a small wave before they pulled out and began driving. 

“Can I pick something?” She asked. Dean looked at her through the mirror.

“Oh yeah, what?” He asked.

“Do you happen to have anything by Carlos Santana?” She asked.

“Why?” He asked.

“I really love Carlos Santana, no matter what year of the music it is." 

“Sorry, kid. No can do. Driver picks the music.” He said.

“Hey why don’t you do the crossword puzzle.” Sam said. 

Tillie scoffed before saying, “I burned it.” 

Sam turned to look at her in surprise.

She shrugged. “God, I hate crossword puzzles.”

Dean and Sam let out small laughs before they continues their journey on the road.

::::::::::

(Okay, sorry this took so long. She wasn’t supposed to go into the water, but I had that line planned and I thought it would perfect to use here.)


End file.
